


Doggie Days of Magic

by Orion_Cometcatcher (PolarisTheYoungWolf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Covens, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek gets turned into an actual wolf pup, Hinted Sterek, Jealous Derek, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Stiles, Protective Derek, Secrets, Stiles does Scott a favor, Stiles doesn't know Derek's the pup he's caring for, magical politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/Orion_Cometcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets turned into a wolf puppy and because he can't live alone, one of the pack has to take him in. Scott gets the short end of the stick, but then he passes the job off to Stiles without telling him who exactly the pup is. Stiles just thinks it's some sort of Husky hybrid but accepts, grabbing anything he may need from the clinic(what's the point of Scott working there if he can't use a few perks when he's doing a favor for Scott?)</p>
<p>Derek expected to live in a Stiles Stilinski kind of hell...surprise of surprises come when...Stiles isn't at all in privet like he is in public. And...there's a chance he might be stolen by a coven? </p>
<p>Not if Derek can help it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggie Days of Magic

"Okay, so you have a doggie bed, a few bowls, a couple of toys, a leash, and a collar." Scott said as he pointed each object he placed in the back of Stiles's Jeep. 

"What about food?" Stiles asked as he too counted off each item placed in the back of his Jeep. 

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, genuine confusion on his face. 

"What's it going to eat?" Stiles stressed out after a moment. 

"I dunno...leftovers?" Scott shrugged. 

"I may not have been allowed to keep a dog as a kid, but from the commercials I've seen on TV, isn't the first couple years of a pup's life an important time to set diets and stuff?"

Scott was sweating, trying to keep from telling Stiles that the pup he was asking him to look after was actually Derek. During the last full moon they encountered some weird fog. Derek had been the only one to be grazed by it and when the sun broke...he'd been turned into a wolf pup. They drew straws and Scott got the shortest one, so he had to care for Derek while Isaac, Boyd, and Erica looked for answers. Scott consulted Deaton and he said he'd look into it too, but it would take time. 

Scott wouldn't mind keeping Derek at his house, but his dad was visiting and staying there. It just...it wasn't going to work. 

"Look, he's going to go to a farmer family. He's not going to be getting bagged dog food so it's okay to start off small diets of meats..." Scott hoped he'd gotten better of lying. He knew he couldn't get anything passed Stiles. 

"I can't afford steak..." Stiles deadpanned.

"No, I know but like...ham slices, chicken, pork...just feed him and make sure he doesn't die...just for a few days, please? Until Deaton gets back to me...or my dad leaves. _Please_!" Scott begged. 

Stiles sighed. "You're lucky I love you."  
  
Scott hugged the hell out of Stiles.

"So...does he have a name?" 

"Um...not yet. But I've kinda called him...Sourwolf?" Scott finished sheepishly.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Um...he growled at me in a way that reminded me of Derek. Stuck from then on." He finished hurriedly.

"Okay." Stiles accepted then looked in the back where the black pup was indeed glaring at them in a way that was eerily like Derek. "I guess you're coming home with me, Sourwolf." He looked at Scott, "You sure that's what you want to name him?"

"He's gonna be a farm dog. It's a good name for a protector farm dog, don't you think?"

"I guess...anyway, I'll see you later. He breaks anything, it's coming off your paycheck." Stiles said steadily. 

Scott nodded, "You got it!" 

* * *

 

Derek growled, though it did him little good in this situation. 

It was bad enough he had been handed off to Scott, but now Scott had handed him off to _Stiles_ of all people. 

Stiles brought him up to his room while he got the other things from his Jeep. He expected Stiles to fumble his way upstairs, tripping over his own feet, items ready to topple over after being incorrectly piled into his arms. 

But no. Stiles arranged everything according in the doggie bed and when he came up, he was...poised and graceful. 

Stiles smiled at him, "I hope you didn't have to deal with Scott long. Don't get me wrong, he's awesome but...he's a lovable doofus. But he's really good with animals, so I think you were okay. I guess your bad news is being thrusted to me, huh? Well...I'll try to be a good roommate."

Setting everything up, filling his bowl with water, and setting up the toys accordingly. The toys to which Derek growled at and thrusted across the room. He _wasn't_ a dog. Stiles didn't mind, just smiled, "Yeah...Scott's choosing in toys isn't the best. I could tell you stories of when we were kids..."

Derek huffed, and glared at the stuff. 

"Well, tomorrow I'll ask my neighbor with the pitbull to recommend a proper diet. I love Scott, but I don't want to screw you over in a long run. So...just bear with me until morning, okay?" Stiles reached over to pet him. Derek let out a low growl and was going to bite Stiles, then Stiles scratch _that_ spot behind his ear and he was done for. He didn't understand it, kinda hated himself for loving it, but he mewled at the sensation. It was just so pleasing. 

He told himself he did _not_ whimper when Stiles stopped. 

* * *

 

Life with Stiles was...not what he expected. 

Whenever someone from the pack visited (and still didn't tell Stiles who he really was and he was secretly thankful as time went on. He was sure if Stiles found out, he'd be treated different. Or kicked out. That thought scared him more than anything. He actually liked it there.) Stiles acted...prepared, was the word for it. He acted how Derek first through he'd act all through out. Like the hyper out spazz he'd come to know. When they were alone...he acted different. More refined. 

He even read books in languages Derek couldn't read. He thought they were Polish, but he couldn't be sure. 

Hearing Stiles read in whatever language that was though, was soothing. It's become a night time ritual Derek's come to enjoy...even if he hasn't understood a single word. 

Stiles leaves for an hour or so every day and it's weird when he comes back. 

Whenever he's off to school, he comes back smelling like a school. Other teenagers, locker room, school cafeteria. When he visits Melissa at the hospital with Scott he smells like disinfectant and chocolate since he always stops at the vending machine for some Reese's peanut butter cups. When he visits the station he smells like a hint of gun powder, stale donuts, and coffee. Probably eating whatever his father intended for himself. 

But whenever Stiles disappears for an hour or so...he comes back smelling like nothing. Derek didn't think it could be so annoying but the lack of scent was...frustrating. 

Maybe it was because Stiles never mentioned where he went or what he did, and Derek was curious. It seemed to be something not even Scott knew about. Which meant Stiles was up to something, something possibly dangerous, and none of the pack was aware!

What if it _was_ dangerous! What if Stiles was being manipulated or brainwashed or being used? He tried to follow Stiles once, having learned that with a certain 'puppy face' Stiles would more often than not, give in and give Derek what he wanted. But all he did was pat Derek's head and smile sadly at him, and say, "Sorry boy...you can't come. I'll be back soon though." 

Derek waited dutifully by the door until Stiles did. Each day greeting him happily when he came back. It was clear to see whatever Stiles was doing was draining him. Physically, emotionally, and mentally. Though Derek hated the idea of degrading himself, acting like a happy pup, eager to play with his master made Stiles happier...and he'd do it. Has done it. 

* * *

 

So the day that someone entered Stiles's room through the window, Derek got into an attack position and growled at the intruder. 

The intruder, tall blond guy with blue eyes, rolled his eyes and gently kicked Derek aside. Not in a harsh way, just out of the way. Still, Derek was indignant and on alert. Who the hell was this guy who thinks he can just come into Stiles's room!?

He growled and pulled on the pants leg of the intruder until the guy grabbed him by the scuff of his neck to pull him off. "Honestly, of all the dreaded creatures he decides to get, he settles for a mutt?" He scoffed, "That blasted pack has influenced him more than I thought."

Wait, what?

"Let him down this instant! Carefully!" Stiles's angry voice brought them back to attention. 

The guy let Derek down on the floor, and he immediately went to stand in front of Stiles protectively. But Stiles picked him up and checked him over, worried all over his face. Derek wanted to growl. _He_ should be the one being the protector here, not Stiles! Stiles needed to be defended in this!!

"I haven't hurt him. He was just being annoying. What are you doing with a wolf, anyway?" The blond asked. 

"I'm looking after him for a friend. What are you doing here?" Stiles demanded.

"You've been avoiding us. So I thought I'd come in and check you weren't...thinking of doing something stupid. God knows those mutts have influenced you enough." The way he spit out the word mutts, referring to Derek and his pack, made Derek growl. 

"Leave them out of this. They're irrelevant to the situation." Stiles replied politically polite.

"Then why are you avoiding your duties?" The blond demanded. 

"Because maybe your old goats have forgotten but I was born an American. I have free will and have the choice to make." Stiles said in a way that was clear to Derek that he's made that point before. But where? And why? And to who?"

"And have you made that choice?" The blond demanded. There was an undertone of threat in his voice that Derek hated. 

"Not yet. But I am leaning toward no."

The blond frowned deeply, "Then take more time to think until that no becomes a yes...we wouldn't want to muddy any waters, now do you, Stiles?"

Stiles and the blond only had a stare off before the blond left, using the doors this time. 

Once he was gone, Stiles slumped onto the bed. Tired and exhausted in more ways that Derek could see. But he could smell. He licked Stiles's neck in moral support. Stiles sat up and smiled at him, while weaving his fingers through his fur. 

"He didn't hurt you, did he? He's such a bully...always has been." Stiles sighed as he inspected Derek again.

'Always has been?' How long has Stiles known this man?

"His name's Doyle. He's from this coven...my mother's coven. My coven, I guess. Hasn't really felt like it...my magic came late. So late that they thought I was magic-less. Turned their backs on my mother when she didn't marry another member of the coven...or even another magic user. There was no love lost when she was diagnosed...they could have saved her...maybe. Some old magic spell that was centuries old...but they felt betrayed. And it was just..." Stiles spoke in a monotone voice. Like monologue-ing while trying to keep his anger down, but Derek could feel it. And why shouldn't he? His mother might have been saved but pride had gotten in the way and now they'll never know.  

"When I came into my powers, they trained me...I was about twelve. I'm still learning, but they see this huge potential. So they hate that I'm with the pack...sort of. Really I'm just Scott's stubborn human friend. But I keep going...because I don't want to be in that coven. It may be selfish to claim I'm part of Derek Hale's pack, but...it's the only thing saving me. Right now..." he let out a deep breath. Derek hoped he wouldn't stop now. He wanted to know, _needed_ to! If he was doing something to keep Stiles from being stolen from them, then he'd do it more! 

"They want me to marry..." Stiles's voice was so distant. Not even realizing who he was talking to probably. "They want to marry me to one of their daughters...I don't know if they're my age or older...or gods, younger. They don't care...they just care about power. But it's more than just giving them sperm...they want blood and status and..." he scoffed, "They want me...as some sort of trophy..."

'I'm not going to let that happen!' Derek promised, but he couldn't say anything. So he leaned up and licked Stiles's cheek to try and comfort him. 

* * *

 

A week later, Scott comes by and tells him that the farmers are ready for Sourwolf. Stiles feels sadden to part ways but he does.

When Derek shows up a few days later with some magic books, it's a surprise. Derek's argument was as follows.

"We're all wolves. We need someone who can make and break mountain ash barriers. But that's just the beginning. These are basic magic tricks...and you're not going anywhere. So...would you officially become our Emissary?"

When Stiles lunged himself at Derek, eyes watery, and hugged the hell out of Derek...the Alpha didn't mind. 

He also didn't question...yet. 

He allowed himself to question Stiles when a month later they're challenged by Stiles's old coven. But it all happened after Derek happily kicked Doyle in the face as hard as he could. 


End file.
